


Kozmotis

by GoddessofPoetry



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Kozmotis' descent, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofPoetry/pseuds/GoddessofPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this awhile ago and then decided to post it. Also I'm posting this on my phone and I should be sleeping so I didn't bother to fix the crappy formatting so I apologize.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kozmotis

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago and then decided to post it. Also I'm posting this on my phone and I should be sleeping so I didn't bother to fix the crappy formatting so I apologize.

He was like a phoenix rising from the ashes,   
liquid gold eyes and brilliant sharp smiles.   
And if he were anything but human   
you would have seen   
Wickedly pointed, gorgeous white teeth  
He slashed and he twirled, locked in a deadly dance  
It would seem a sin not to catch a glance  
See how magnificent he looked with his golden scythe a twirl   
The battlefield becoming his entire world  
He cut down Fearlings with a mighty roar  
But soon he had to guard a locked door   
Plagued with all their filthy lies  
His only solace was at night   
And he dreamed of his daughter, big and strong   
But then came her cry, but the voice was all wrong   
But he overlooked that as any father would  
And he did as all fathers should   
“Daddy, they’re hurting me, help me Daddy, please!”  
There was a hint of Fearlings’ laughs in the breeze   
But Kozmotis followed the sound of Sera’s voice   
And it didn't seem like he had a choice   
He tugged and he pulled on the fear tainted door   
For he was so so sure  
That his darling Light, his moon and sun  
Was trapped behind the door with nowhere to run  
So he opened the door and let the Fearlings through   
Pain and terror was the last thing he knew   
But before he was gone the last thing they said   
Was  
“We’re the Pitch Black between the stars”   
And painted the galaxy red


End file.
